Message in a Bottle
by DeepoceanFire
Summary: The gang is 17, they'll be separated forever next year. Jimmy and Cindy still haven't gotten any closer in the past years. What'll happen when an unexpected visitor brings them to a realization they never could have imagined? R&R!
1. Whispers in the Wind

**[A/N: hey everyone, i decided to write a mini fic in between the other one I'm still working on. this isn't gonna have many chapters Oh, and btw, this fic isn't going to mention much other people besides Jimmy and Cindy.]**

It was a cool autumn day in Retroville. Leaves were falling from the trees, crowding the gutters of the streets. The grass was becoming less and less vibrant; the air was becoming more crisp and windy.  
  
The gang had grown up by 7 years. Jimmy and Cindy were both now 17 and going into their senior year of high school are Ridgeburg High. In all this time, they hadn't grown closer at all. They still fought almost everyday, they didn't talk to each other on the phone or online. Insults and putdowns were common when they were put together.  
  
It was a Saturday. The people of Retroville were outside with their friends and family, enjoying the fresh air. For now, it would be comfortable outside. The crisp, consoling temperature in the air would soon change and become a numbing, hostile one. Libby and Cindy were in the park, listening to Libby's boom box. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl were also in the park. They were doing the usual guy thing. Tormenting little animals, seeing who could throw rocks the farthest.  
  
All of them had matured considerably since their last year at Lindbergh Elementary. Jimmy had grown into a handsome young man, his hair no longer curling at the top. He'd had it cut and let it hang down in his face, making him look like the skater punk that he really wasn't. His basic facial features didn't change much. He still had magnetic, blue eyes that seemed to penetrate your soul. He'd grown up to be about 6ft tall. He would big T-shirts with band names on them and baggy jeans.  
  
Sheen had kept his hairstyle but his face had lost its baby face charm. Now he had the face of a mature adult. He was no longer obsessed with Ultralord. He mainly wore collared shirts and baggy pants. He'd also grown a goatee which many girls in the class found attractive.  
  
Carl had lost weight, now improving some of his health. He got contacts and his hair was no longer as curly as before. He cut it to a reasonable length and it lay straight against his head. He wore big, plain, white T-shirts and baggy jeans.  
  
Cindy let her hair grow and rarely put it up anymore. She still had the same great fashion sense she'd had as a child. She was a bit more modest now although she was still as fiery as she'd always been. She normally wore cute tees and denim jeans or shorts.  
  
Ever since 8th grade, Libby decided to let her hair go into an afro, giving her the funky look that she had always admired on the labels of her CDs. She did, however, wear a cloth headband to keep her hair out of her face. She occasionally wore skirts with her beloved clothing pattern she'd had since 3rd grade. She mostly wore denim. A lot of denim.  
  
The two groups didn't even notice each other until Jimmy, Sheen and Carl walked past the bench where Libby and Cindy were listening to "Tear the roof off the sucker [Give up the Funk]" by Parliament.  
  
"What are you guys doin here?" Carl asked as soon as he saw them.  
  
"Carl," Libby said. "What does it look like we're doin? We're listenin' to my boom box, ok?"  
  
"Hey, we should all chill together," Sheen suggested.  
  
Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Why would we wanna do that?"  
  
"Because after this year, we probably won't even see each other anymore." Sheen replied, making a very good point.  
  
"Oh...yeah," Cindy said.  
  
"We're all going to college, I think. Well, I don't know about you guys," Jimmy said.  
  
"I know what he meant, Jimmy," Cindy snapped.  
  
"Ok, sorry. Chill,"  
  
"Come on, yall. I hope you don't mind funk." Libby invited them to stay and hang out with her and Cindy.  
  
"It's ok," Sheen said.  
  
Libby glared at Sheen but quickly got over it.  
  
They talked about the different colleges they were applying to, their new teachers, the school in general. Until finally, it was about time they all started heading home.  
  
Libby grabbed her boom box. "See yall, I gotta go home."  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Sheen asked Libby.  
  
"Ok, Sheen." Libby giggled and smiled at him.  
  
Sheen and Libby walked down the path and out of the park.  
  
"I gotta go home, too. My dad wants me to help him organize his medicine cabinet," Carl said.  
  
"Why would he need help organizing a medicine cabinet?" Cindy asked.  
  
"You don't want to know..." Carl said with a sinister tint to his voice as he stared off into space. "Bye."  
  
Carl walked away from Jimmy and Cindy and soon it was just those two, left together. They were the only ones who really didn't have anything to do. But they both could think of things they'd rather do than hang out together.  
  
"I gotta go, too." Cindy said.  
  
"So do I," Jimmy responded. They both started walking in opposite direction when a loud, whispering sound filled their ears.  
  
"What was that?" Cindy turned around.  
  
"Probably just the wind," Jimmy brushed it off.  
  
"That could not have been the wind..." Cindy disagreed.  
  
The sound came again, only this time, louder, and more high-pitched. That's when they realized that all of a sudden, the park seemed a bit more empty than when they'd first arrived.**[A/N: oooo cliffhanger. lol. hope you're all enjoying it so far, i know i am lol. ill try not and make it very corny but, hey, who knows? i like corny :) lol just messin. R&R!] **


	2. Destasia's message

**[A/N: the next chapter of my short story...ya know, I'm beginning to think this may not be such a short story. i initially planned on it being a one- shot, then i decided chapters but now i don't know how many so, just bear with me ;)]**

"Ok, this is getting really weird," Cindy said to Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy walked over to Cindy and said, "It's ok. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. You'll see."  
  
Cindy grabbed the collar of Jimmy's shirt, "For God's sakes! Look around you! Everyone is gone. This park was full of people 5 minutes ago, now it's empty and ITS. JUST. YOU. AND. ME. The wind isn't doing this..." Cindy let go of his shirt.  
  
Jimmy, still wide-eyed from Cindy's outburst, "Ok, calm down. We'll figure it out, ok?"  
  
_HELLO JIMMY. HELLO CINDY._  
  
A voice out of no where. They weren't actually even hearing it. It was more, they were feeling it. Like the voice had penetrated into their brains and was thinking for them.  
  
"What...the....fu--" Cindy started.  
  
"Cindy!" Jimmy stopped her.  
  
_DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?_  
  
"Say something to it, Jimmy." Cindy told him.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to it?" Jimmy whined.  
  
"Do you like butter on your toast? I don't know!" Cindy snapped.  
  
Jimmy grumbled and called out loudly, "Who are you?"  
  
_HAHA, NICE TO HEAR YOU SPEAK TO ME, JIMMY. THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME TO TELL YOU WHO I AM. I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU._  
  
In a hazy mist in front of them, Jimmy and Cindy saw a human begin to appear. It was obviously younger than they were. Maybe 4 or 5 years old. The child seemed oddly familiar to both of them. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into 2 pigtails. She had bright green eyes that stared up into their faces and somehow saw a part of them neither of them knew existed.  
  
"Hi," the little girl said.  
  
"This is who was talking to us? Ok, I...I don't have explanation for _this_..." Jimmy looked at Cindy, then back to the child.  
  
Just as the child was gazing up at the 2 of them, her head went down and she seemed to be asleep as she stood there.  
  
_LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT._  
  
Jimmy and Cindy both looked to their right and they saw another cloud of mist. A creature with a human figure formed. She wore a long lavender gown that stretched across the dirt and grass. Wings with a 5 foot span protruded out from her back and upwards towards the sky. She wore a crown of twigs and leaves. Her hair was a shade darker than her gown. A light, but somewhat darker lavender/violet. Glitter was scattered over her gown and through her hair. Slowly she took a step towards them.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"So, you're doing this? You brought this little girl here?" Cindy questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am and I did."  
  
"Well, pardon me if I'm being rude or anything but why are you doing this?" Jimmy got straight to the point.  
  
"This child must stay with you. You both must spend your time together with this child while she remains here. She will not be here forever but she has a very important message to give you. She cannot give this message bluntly; you must take in everything she says and everything that happens while she's here. Do you understand?" the "fairy" said.  
  
"Ok, so...me and Jimmy here gotta spend time together? Like friends or something? 'Hey Jim, sup home diggity doo dawg?' That kind of thing?"  
  
"Not quite, but very, very close...minus your last statement," the fairy responded.  
  
"Ok. I think we could live with that..." Jimmy looked from the fairy to Cindy and back to the fairy. "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Destasia," the fairy's calm demeanor somehow relaxed Jimmy and Cindy. It was strange. They knew they were going to think they were crazy tomorrow.  
  
"How long will this last?" Cindy asked.  
  
"However long it must. Goodbye," Destasia said and she slowly vanished until there was no sign of her anymore.  
  
_DONT FORGET WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU._  
  
Slowly, more and more people appeared in the park as if nothing had happened. The child in front of Jimmy and Cindy slowly seemed to awaken.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," Cindy greeted her.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"René," the little girl replied.  
  
"Ok then René, I think it's time we all got a little better acquainted..." Cindy said.  
  
Cindy, Jimmy and René walked out of the park and headed to Jimmy's house. **[A/N: ok, woo i liked writing that Haha. writing rush...ahh so refreshing. like a can of coke ha. anyways, tell me what you thought. sorry if it was a little corny. i tried to make it...not...corny...yeah ok. R&R.  
  
Party people in da house lets go! (Sorry, had to do that lol)]**


End file.
